


Ryan The Swings Guy

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Wow, can we get fanart of the end, short fan fic, thanks MadHouseVagabond!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: While Burnie and Ryan go on the hunt for the next big Rooster Teeth edit contest, some old memories are brought up at the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People: Ryan and Burnie
> 
> Object: playground swing
> 
> Sentence: "Burnie's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the old swing, memories of his dear friend flooding his mind."

"Why the hell am I doing this, again?"

"It's what the people want, Haywood. Now get on the swing."

Burnie Burns was flooded with emails for more of "Ryan The Slide Guy" type challenges. So, he brought the 36-year old Georgian to a playground where he would face his next opponent- swings. 

Ryan sighed and sat on the swing. Then he bounced on it a couple times, the chains rattling in his hands. "You sure this is safe? I mean, I'm not exactly a kid here."

"You're telling me, Mr. Dad Shoes." Burnie pointed to Ryan's 'dad shoes' that he got used to wearing after the old ones were engulfed in flames. 

"Shut it, Burns. It's been a while since I was on a swing. Good thing I don't need anyone to push me. I'm sure Tumblr would have a blast with that." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"Damn it! I should've thought of that."

"Too late."

"Swing, Ryan."

"Fine."

Ryan kicked his feet off the ground and started pushing himself forwards and back, gaining momentum on the swing. Every now and then, he'd make a silly noise or comment for the camera. Burnie chuckled as he filmed from a safe distance. This would be great content!

But then, it happened. Burnie's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the old swing, memories of his dear friend flooding his mind. Seeing Ryan enjoying himself on the swing made Burnie a little sad inside. Ryan saw this and kicked his feet out to slowly stop the swing. 

"Burns? You okay? Burnie?" 

Ryan walked over to him as Burnie took off his glasses to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, if my swinging was that bad, you can just tell me. You won't hurt my feelings. I work with Achievement Hunter, remember?" Ryan chuckled lightly, trying to cheer up his friend.

"It's not that, Ryan. I just..." Burnie sighed. "I remember being on the swings in school when I was a kid, just swinging away, without a care in the world. My friend and I would just pretend we were on rocket ships, flying higher and higher into the sky and shit. Then, it would be time to land and go back in the school for class. Fun times, dude."

Ryan nodded along as Burnie told his story, then got an idea of his own. Ryan went back on his swing and patted the swing next to him. "Come here. Swing with me, Burnie."

"Ryan. What the hell?"

"Let's get a few swings in before Mr. Hullum tells us it's time to go back to class." Ryan winked. Burnie got a little chuckle out of that and sat next to him.

"What about the video?" Burnie asked. 

"Ah, let's not record this part. This is just for you to enjoy. Now, come on. Let's blast off into deep space!" Ryan announced as he kicked off and start swinging. "Wheee! I'm flying! Can't catch me, Burnie!" 

Burns laughed as he also started to swing. "Ryan, you're such a kid sometimes. Thanks, man. I really appreciate- How the hell did you get so high?!" 

"I'm the Dark God, remember? My powers know no bounds, Burns! Get to my level!"

"Fuck you, Ryan!" Burnie joked. 

And that's how they spend a good 10 minutes or so, until they went back to work. They would have to plan another trip to the park soon. Burnie didn't feel so sad about swings anymore.


End file.
